pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10: Part 2
='Main Journal - Part 2'= In the Sazanami harbor… : … psst, you all doing okay down there? : Good, it’s time to go, the coast is clea -- : HALT! : ! : You there, merchant - what cargo are you bringing at this time of night? : I-I, umm, well, I’m bringing -- : Stand aside, we’re coming aboard! The large rabbit stomps up the gangplank onto the ship, followed by his soldiers. He heads straight for Yori, shoving the smaller ‘mon aside to look inside the cargo hold. As he spots the Aetherian citizens inside, he whirls to Yori, about to grab him - but the kappa slips away and dives over the side of the ship! The other soldiers attempt to chase after him, until the Diggersby signals for them to halt. : Let the coward run -- we have exactly who we need to capture right here. Put these foreigners in chains NOW! Down below, Yori pops up out of the water, only to dive back under and paddle towards the shore. : Gotta go tell Yagami-sama what’s happened… At the same time, in the Sakura forest… : Okay, guys, hang tight! I’ll be right back once I’m done scouting ahead~ The Keldeo vanishes into the forest, trotting away as he hums a little ditty. Everyone who traveled with him relaxes, ready to take a break after the long trek… but rest will have to wait, as suddenly, a Nuzleaf appears in one of the trees, along with a retinue of armed guards! : Well, well, look who stumbled into the wrong sakura forest. Don’t even bother to run, we’ve got you surrounded~ The rest of the guards jump down from the trees, capturing the Aetherian citizens despite a few struggles, and the Nuzleaf guard lands lightly in front of them before signaling to the rest of his troops. : Alright, troops, let’s march this scum to the daimyō's palace! Off they go, and soon the shrine is left behind, quiet as before… until Reilly returns about ten minutes later, head held high. : Okaaay, we’re ready to -- : Um, guys? Haaaaaaaaaaaay? Where did everyone go? : Ahh! What’s this? Signs of a struggle? Oh no, they must have been captured! I better follow this trail, figure out where it goes! A couple hours later… Out on the open sea, there wasn’t much to occupy a ‘mon’s attention - so King Alaric is unable to think of anything except the uncertain fates of his citizens as he stares blankly at the rolling waves off the coast of Sazanami. Behind him, the sailors operating his vessel work tirelessly, shifting the sails to better catch the wind, thus propelling them faster through the water… though not fast enough to outrun his racing thoughts. : Sire? A word, if I may? Alaric turns: the Charizard captain has an uncharacteristically worried look on his face, and the Serperior king nods to him, allowing Gawain to approach. : If you’ll pardon my rough tone, this whole journey is a load of tripe. Here we are, sailing into who knows what - and why? To help our so-called ally? They may accept our help, they may not, and there’s no way for us to know if we’re heading right for a trap. : Of course we’re heading for a trap. Offucia made that perfectly clear. : Well there must be something we can do! Make a plan, strategize a counter strike: anything to give us a chance to succeed! : … We just have to have faith in our citizens. Before Gawain could reply, a rattling squawk sounds from over the waves. Both he and Alaric whirl to see a Togekiss soar into view and land on the deck. Even as the sailors hurry to confront him, the owl-like Pokémon adjusts his black robe then waves a wing at Alaric. : Ah, King Alaric, glad I found you safe and sound! I have some distressing news to share concerning the ‘mons you’ve sent to Sazanami. : Then speak! What happened to them? Yagami Serious by whmSeik: I’ve learned from Yori that those who went with him along the merchant path have been kidnapped by the soldiers of Masuyo Hanako. : Who? : One of the warlords of Sazanami. She’s a Sawsbuck, and a gifted healer - but she will not hesitate to punish those that intrude Sazanami illegally. : But I’m not sure why she would arrest those that landed near my home. That particular harbor is part of Ichikawa Nobuhide’s territory - another warlord, a Samurott samurai of great strength - and I do not know why Masuyo-sama would extend her reach beyond her lands. : I can answer that - because she’s gone crazy! The Keldeo blasts over the side of the ship, water jets still shooting out of his hooves as he skids across the deck. Panting, he trots back over to Alaric and the others, dipping into a bow to Yagami before addressing the king. : The ‘mons I took on my path got kidnapped too! I went ahead to scout for soldiers, and by the time I returned, they were GONE! I was able to follow them and find out they were in that Sawsbuck’s dungeons, and when I saw that more of your citizens were there, I knew I had to come warn you! : You did well to find us, Reilly. : Really? Great! : I-I mean, not the whole ‘captured citizens’ thing... : It’s fine, Reilly, we all know what you meant. But now that we know what happened to them, we must figure out what we can do to help them. : … Nothing. : Come again? : You heard me. Offucia said she would deny her involvement should any of my citizens be captured… and I should likely do the same, so that negotiations between myself and the Shōgun can go smoothly. : But sire, to abandon them like that… perhaps we at the guild can be of assistance? I have some agents placed all throughout Sazanami in the various warlord’s territories; if I can get word to one of them in Masuyo-sama’s lands, and they can get in contact with her prisoners -- : Ooh, better yet, I’d be glad to talk to the prisoners! I can run across the waves much quicker than you can fly, Yagami sir! : Yes, exactly. We should be able to let your citizens know to escape their chains and meet with you by the rendezvous near the Shōgun’s palace. : It’s worth a shot, Alaric. : Alright, we can try. Thank you, both of you, for your help. : It’s no trouble, sire. : Yeah, what he said! : Okay… but before either of you leave, have you heard any news of those that took Bon’s route? Through the vortex of harsh waves? : I’m afraid not. : *sigh* Then I can only hope that they are safe, wherever they are… 'MISSION OBJECTIVE:' You’ve made it to Sazanami - but some of you have been captured! What happened to those who went with Bon and Prince Nicholas? Follow the links below to find out your next objective... For those who chose Bon’s path For those who chose Yori’s or Reilly’s path PART 2 WILL BE ACTIVE UNTIL: :star: July 30th, 5:59pm EST. Remember, you must follow the path that you chose in Part 1 - no changing your fate now! Also, as an important note, due to the events that just transpired, all of Sazanami is on lock-down, with harbours closed to keep anyone from entering or exiting the country. Therefore, travel to Sazanami is now forbidden to those who haven’t completed Part 1! We will be announcing a safe route to the island once everyone who went on any of the three routes have rendezvoused with Alaric -- but until then, Part 2 is closed to anyone who did not do Part 1! Good luck! Category:Missions Category:Arc 1 Category:M10